coolcoolcoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Storms
Luke Storms is a recurring character in Aurora Skies Storming and a main character in Ascension Springs Screaming. He is born in Season 3, episode 2. Luke is a werewolf and is openly bi-sexual. Conception Jasper Storms and his fiance, Sophia were killed in the season 1 finale by aliens. Each later resurrected by Jasper's older adoptive witch brother, Zavier in mid-season 2. Jasper and Sophia married shortly after. Sophia discovered she was pregnant in the season 2 finale. She gives birth to a werewolf baby boy and names him Luke. Season 3 Luke is born in episode 2. He moves out of the main household in the same episode with his parents. He is usually seen around town in a stroller or in his parents arms. He is seen in the finale as a toddler. Season 4 Luke is seen very little this season with his only appearance in episode 6 when the killer tries to break into his house. He remains a toddler throughout this season. Season 5 Luke's family move into a house of murdered victims. Season 6A This season Luke's household becomes the main focus. This season Luke is still a toddler. He seems to have a great relationship with his cousins Lilian and Thorne. His mother Sophia who can no longer have children due to medical problems uses a genie, Aluna to wish she was pregnant with Jasper's baby. Sophia tells Jasper she is pregnant and he becomes shocked and worries about her health. He even suggests terminating the pregnancy for Sophia's well-being. She tells him that if she starts to die during childbirth to turn her into a werewolf. He eventually warms up to the idea. Luke is excited to be a big brother. In the mid-season finale, Sophia goes into labor but Jasper is busy fighting a possessed Jesper Sandstrom. Aluna delivers Sophia's baby, it's a human girl named Sophie. However, by the time Jasper arrives it is too late to turn her and she does. Luke is now motherless. Luke initially resents Sophie for killing their mother.However Jasper tells him it wasn't Sophie's fault and that he should protect his sister. Season 6B A year after 6A, Luke is finally a child and Sophie is a toddler. Luke is very protective of his sister such as not letting Erica near her initially. Towards the end of the season, Erica and Jasper begin sleeping together without telling Luke. Luke eventually finds out and to his father's surprise is accepting. Season 7A Luke is left home in Aurora Skies with Sophie under watch by a nanny while Jasper is in Evansdale County with Zavier, Stiles, Sabrina, Vladimir, Rosalie, Betty, and Erica. Season 7B Luke is now a teen and eventually starts dating older girl Jesse Sandstrom. They are about to woohoo in the movie theater bathroom stall. He is taken home by cops and is embarrassed to face his father. However Jasper is not angry. But he does give Luke the talk. Luke tells Jesse he wants to wait for woohoo and she agrees. However on the anniversary of her father's death she is very upset and sleeps with Luke to cope. In the season finale she takes a pregnancy test but the results are not seen until Season 8 leaving a cliffhanger. Season 8 Jesse is pregnant. She and Luke make an agreement with Luke's aunt Sabrina who is faking a pregnancy to take the baby.However Sabrina's husband finds out and doesn't want to take in their baby. Luke and Jesse decide to give the baby to Clara Brown. Luke eventually breaks up with Jesse because he begins to have feelings for Dylan, a male werewolf who just happens to be gay. Jasper doesn't approve of Dylan and Luke's relationship because he thinks Dylan is a bad influence. However he eventually sees how happy Dylan makes Luke. Towards the end of the season Dylan leaves town to search for his missing sister. Dylan and look continue a long distance relationship. In the season finale, Luke's long lost grandparents are discovered to be alive on an island where they have a teenage daughter, Emma, Luke's aunt. Season 9 Erica is pregnant with Luke's half brother this season. Dylan returns mid-season and has sex with Luke. (Graphic XTC mod) They get into a fight a few episodes later and breakup. In the same episode they breakup, Erica births Tanner, Luke's new little bro. Dylan returns in the next to last episode apologizes and asks Luke to prom. Luke accepts and they kiss under the mistletoe. In the finale after the prom, Dylan is stabbed by Greg Storms and dies in Luke's arms. Season 10 Jasper, his two brothers, and sister are sent back in time to season 1 and must ensure everything happens exactly the way they did originally. If not Like may have never even been born. In the series finale, the 5 storms siblings rekturn to the present where everything is how it should be. Luke hugs his father in his last appearance. Ascension Springs Screaming Season 1